


My Reward is My Penance

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would kill for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny lit the fuse on the cherry bomb she was holding and threw it into the crater. She smiled as it landed on the far side. She watched it explode with a flash of light. “Guys, stop!” she commanded. She turned to see some of the Zetas about to light more cherry bombs. “I thought I saw something down there. Does anyone have a flashlight?”

“Here,” one of them said, tossing her a small flashlight. She clicked it on light and shone the small beam into the pit.

“Does anyone have a better light?” Danny asked. She tossed the small flashlight back to its owner. Kirsch came up to her, holding a lantern.

“What did you see?” he asked as he held the lantern over the pit.

“I don’t know. I just swear I saw something in that last flash of light.” Danny squinted in the blackness of the pit. “Go over there and hold the lantern over the pit,” she said, pointing across the pit. “Maybe I’ll be able to see it again.”

Kirsch walked over and held the lantern out. “Here?” he asked. Danny nodded and Kirsch got on his knees and let the lantern dangle into the pit.

“Oh my god,” she gasped as she saw the beam of light balanced off of black hair and pale skin. Kirsch looked down into the pit.

“Whoa. Is that Carmilla?” he asked. “Hey, bros, somebody grab the rope from my backpack. I need some of you to hold the rope while I scale down and get her. And somebody should go get Laura,” Kirsch said, beginning to rig the rope around himself. Danny was now beside him.

“No, I should go down there. It’ll be easier for the lot of you to pull us up,” Danny said as she took the rope from him. “And no one go get Laura yet. We don’t know what kind of condition she’s in at the moment.”

“Right. Good thinking, Psycho Society. Come on, guys. Let’s save Carm-sexy,” he said. The Zetas grabbed the other end of the rope. “Have you ever done any rock climbing?” Danny looked at him.

“A few times,” she replied. She began to scale down the rock wall to the ledge where she had seen Carmilla’s body. She dropped down beside her. “It’s definitely Carmilla,” she yelled back up. “How do you tell if a vampire is alive?” She looked up. “Can someone look it up for me?”

“You could just ask her,” a small voice said from below her. Danny looked back down to see Carmilla moving slightly.

“You’re alive? How?” Danny whispered.

“Hey, I looked it up. Google’s got nothing,” Kirsch said. “Is everything ok down there?”

“Yeah,” she yelled back. “I’m just trying to figure out how to pick her up. I don’t know the extent of her injuries.” Carmilla gave a weak smile, but didn’t open her eyes.

“Just need a little bit of blood and the injuries will take care of themselves,” Carmilla said weakly. Danny looked around her. “Well, Xena, are you going to help me up or what?”

“Right.” Danny lifted Carmilla off of the ground. Her grip spilled causing her to drop Carmilla. “Hey, hey. Are you alright?” she asked. There was no response. Danny smiled. “Ok, guys, help me out.” She had Carmilla thrown over her shoulders and began to slowly scale back up the wall. Kirsch took Carmilla as they reached the top, and some of the other Zetas grabbed Danny, pulling her out of the pit. Danny looked over at Kirsch, who had laid Carmilla down and used his backpack as a pillow.

“Hey, Carmilla,” Kirsch said, gently hitting her face. “Come on. Laura misses you.” Danny walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe she just needs blood. I mean it’s only been a few days, so she can’t be dead, can she?” He felt her wrist for a pulse. “Right. Vampire,” he said, shaking his head. “We should get her to Laura.” He went to pick the body up.

“Let me,” Danny said. Kirsch stepped aside and let Danny pick up Carmilla. “She’s not that heavy.” She walked out of the room and started out of the basement.

“Bro, you should let me help,” Kirsch said, running up behind her. “I’ll hold doors or something.”

“No. I’ll be okay. You can go back to throwing cherry bombs with your bros,” Danny said as she readjusted her hold on Carmilla.

“I took a vow as a Zeta—“

“I know. _If there’s a hottie, you’ll be on her_ ,” Danny said mockingly.

“Besides it’s only fun throwing cherry bombs with my main bro,” Kirsch said, looking down at the ground.

“Ok, fine. Whatever makes you happy,” she replied. They walked out of the Lustig Building. Danny stopped. “Would you do me a solid and go back and get my backpack?”

“Sure thing. Once we get this girl back to Laura.”

“No, I kind of need something out of it now,” Danny said.

“Oh, umm yeah I guess I could. Wait right here,” Kirsch said, turning back into the building.

“Hurry up.” Danny waited for Kirsch to get back.

“Here you go. One Summer Psycho bag,” he said as he went to hand it to her. She looked at Carmilla in her arms. “Right. What do you need?” He unzipped the bag.

“There are some water bottle in there. The ones with the red lids,” she said. She knelt and laid Carmilla on the ground. Kirsch held up a bottle.

“Like this?” He looked at her. “What are you doing?” She took the bottle from him and opened it.

“Something I should have done months ago,” she answered as she poured the water into Carmilla’s mouth. An unholy scream sounded from Carmilla and she lurched forward as the water flowed into her throat. “Quick open another one.” Danny threw the now-empty bottle away from her.

“What was that?” Kirsch asked, fumbling with another water bottle.

“It’s holy water,” she said as she grabbed the next bottle. “I’m burning her.”

“That’s not cool, bro.” They watched as the body became motionless. “Laura is never going to forgive you,” he said, backing away. Danny stood quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Laura is never going to find out.”

“I’m going to tell her.”

“Do you really want to hurt Laura like that?” Danny asked.

“But you just.” He gestured to Carmilla.

“It was for Laura’s own good. Don’t you see that?”

“Explain,” Kirsch said. Danny let go of his shirt.

“It’s a relationship that would never work out. Vampire-human relationships could never be anything,” Danny said. She looked down at body. “Laura would either have watched her lover stay the same year after year as she grew older or Laura would have had Carmilla turn her. Then she would have been cursed to watch every other person she loved die.”

“But that would have been her choice,” Kirsch argued.

“And either one is wrong.” Danny knelt down and cradled Carmilla’s body as she picked it up. “So Laura will not hear about what just happened.” Danny looked into Kirsch’s eyes before he looked away.

“I’m just going to go back to the pit,” Kirsch said as he headed back into the Lustig.

Danny carried Carmilla to the dorm. She sighed as she struggled to open the door. She thought about putting Carmilla down so she could open the door until Perry came by.

“Oh my.”

“Open the door. We need to get her to Laura’s room,” Danny said. She gave Perry an overview of everything that had happened up until she had left the basement of the Lustig as they walked to the room.

“Maybe I should prepare her,” Perry said. She rushed ahead. Danny waited, allowing Perry to get through enough of the story before she started into the room.

“Okay, sorry, Easy Bit, she’s heavier than she looks,” she said as she walked into the room. She laid Carmilla on Laura’s bed.

“Carm!” Laura exclaimed as she rushed to the bed. Danny backed away.

“Okay. So, we think she’s… I mean, she seems dead, but she’s a vampire, right?”

“Well, blood! She needs blood!” Laura said as she ran to the fridge and returns with the milk container. She poured some blood into Carmilla’s mouth. The blood ran down the sides of her mouth and soaked into the yellow pillow. “Carm! Carm!” Laura shook Carmilla’s body. She backed away from the bed, tears streaking her face. She buried her face into the front of Danny’s shirt and sobbed. Danny wrapped her arms around the small girl and looked at Carmilla’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not sure how I feel about putting her in a coffin,” Laura said as she looked away from Danny and Kirsch, who were placing Carmilla’s body in a coffin. “Where did you even find that?” Danny turned to Laura, and Kirsch closed the lid.

“Some silent auction fundraiser thing last spring,” Danny replied. “I thought it looked cool.” 

“I’m still not sure. The coffin. Her mother. The blood.” She looked at Laura and saw the tears that threatened to fall.

“Laura, I’m sure she would rather be in a coffin than just surrounded by dirt.”

“But the whole thing with—” Laura broke again, crumpling into Danny. Danny held her tight, avoiding Kirsch’s glare. She checked the clock on the desk.

“We should get going before everyone starts to wake up,” Danny said, rubbing Laura’s back reassuringly. “You told LaF and Perry to meet us here?” Laura nodded into her stomach.

“Sorry we’re late. Perry insisted that we needed flowers. Do you know how hard it is to find a store open this time of night that also sells flowers?” LaF said as they rushed into the room followed Perry. “Whoa, sweet looking coffin!” They dropped the flowers and began feeling the craved designs on the coffin.

“LaFontaine!” Perry said, pulling them away from it.

“But, Perr, look at—” They noticed Perry looking at Laura. “Right. Sorry, Laura.” Laura raised her head from Danny. She wiped the tears from her face and steadied herself.

“Where did you… Where are we b--..” Laura squeezed her eyes shut.

“It’s not far,” Kirsch said. “We didn’t want to carry her a long way.” Danny looked down to see Laura looking up at her.

“It’ll be ok. I promise,” Danny said. “She would have wanted this.”

“Like this?” Laura asked, gesturing around.

“Without making a big deal about it. In the dead of night. And in her favorite leather pants. Yeah, I believe that is exactly how she would have wanted it,” Danny said. “LaF. Perry. Can you go ahead with Laura? Kirsch and I will be right behind you.” She turned back to the coffin and grabbed one side of it. Kirsch took the other.

“Wait,” Laura said. She grabbed the yellow, bloodstained pillow from her bed and handed it to Danny. “Put it with her.” Danny nodded as she opened the coffin.

“Come on, sweetie,” Perry said, putting an arm around Laura. She guided Laura out of the door. LaFontaine grabbed a flashlight and walked behind them until they reached the hallway, where they walked on the other side of Laura. Danny put the pillow under Carmilla’s head and closed the coffin again.

“Hey, D-Bear,” Kirsch started as they picked up the coffin, clicking on the flashlight that he held in the other.

“First of all, no. And secondly, I want to do this as quickly and as quietly as possible.”

“I was just going to say that—”

“Quickly and quietly. Got it?” Danny asked as they walked out of the room. Danny picked up her flashlight and turned it on. Kirsch sighed.

“Got it.” They walked out of the dorm and to the wooded area that surrounded it. Danny saw the others in the distance. She could see Laura’s small frame shaking.

_What have I done?_ Danny thought. She tripped and almost dropped the coffin.

“Watch where you’re going,” Kirsch said. Then he lowered his voice. “You’ve already killed her, there’s no need to drop her too.” He helped her steady the coffin between them again.

“Shhh,” she hissed. She looked back at the group in front of them. “That’s our little secret, remember?” She looked across the coffin at him as they started to walk again.

“Yeah, that’s why I whispered it.” 

Danny rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground. She couldn’t look at the broken Laura that walked in front of them anymore. _What have I done?_ She watched her step and held the coffin steady. She knew it wouldn’t be long before they would be at the place that she and Kirsch had dug the grave.

“Laura just kind of fell to the ground,” Kirsch said. Danny’s head shot up. She saw Laura kneeling on the ground beside the empty grave.

“Laura, hey. Stand back up,” LaF said as Kirsch and Danny approached the grave. “Laura, we need to let them through.” Laura glanced back at them. Danny allowed herself to cry at the site of Laura knelt by an open grave with tears streaking her face.

“D-Be… Danny, are you okay?” Kirsch asked. Laura stood up and let them pass. They lowered Carmilla into the grave.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Danny said as she stepped back from the edge. She felt Laura at her side. “Well, you all can leave the flowers, and I’ll cover the grave.” Laura tugged on the back of Danny’s shirt.

“I think someone should say a few words,” Laura said, looking down into the grave. “I mean she died for…” Laura couldn’t continue. Danny forced back the tears she felt. She hated seeing Laura cry.

_It was for the best though, right?_ She looked at Kirsch. “I know I didn’t really trust her because of the whole vampire thing, but she proved me wrong in the end. And I wish it didn’t have to be the end because she was a good person deep down when she was fighting for a cause she cared about. She died for us. She died saving us,” she said, looking away from Kirsch and back at Laura. “And I’m sorry if it hasn’t seemed like I’ve respected her sacrifice the way I should.” She felt the tears begin again. “I truly am thankful that she saved us all from that light demon.” The tears stung her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Laura’s hand on her cheek.

“Danny, no,” Laura said. Danny couldn’t open her eyes. She could hear Laura’s sobs. “No one ever said that you didn’t respect her. You’ve shown that today.” Laura paused. “Carrying her back to the dorm. And the coffin. Carrying her yet again. Danny, no one here,” Laura said, gesturing to everyone. “No one here thinks you don’t respect Carm now.” Danny looked around. Perry and LaFontaine nodded in agreement, but Kirsch looked at the ground. LaF cleared their throat.

“Maybe we should head back now,” they suggested. Laura looked at her friends.

“Yeah, we should let them finish here before it gets daylight,” Perry added. LaF put an arm around Laura now and began to lead her away when she turned back.

“Wait, the flowers,” she said.

“I’ll take care of them,” Danny said as Perry handed her the flowers. Laura nodded and began to walk away. Danny picked up the shovel she had thrown down earlier that day. Kirsch picked up the other. “You don’t have to stay.” She picked up a shovelful of dirt and threw it on top of the coffin.

“I know, but it’ll go a lot faster with the two of us,” Kirsch said as he began to shovel. “You know all I wanted to say earlier was that that was really nice of you, but that little speech you just made, brava. Are you sure you don’t want to take up acting?”

“I’m really trying here, _Wilson_. I do respect her. It took guts to stand up to her mother like that,” Danny said. She shoveled more dirt in. “Listen, I’d really like to do this myself.” She paused and sighed. “I feel like I need to do this myself.”

“Why? We can totally get it done sooner.”

“I’m trying to say that I’m going to do this as an act of remorse, you imbecile,” Danny said. “Let me do my penance.”

“Oh,” Kirsch said as he dropped the shovel. “Okay. I’ll let you do what you need to.” He walked back toward the school. Danny watched as his light disappeared before she began to shovel the dirt back out to the grave.

“But just to be sure.” Danny pulled out a box of matches and lit it. She dropped the match into the grave. She watched as the coffin caught fire. “Please let her forgive me.”

***

Danny quietly opened the door to the Summer Society House. She headed for the bathroom and washed the dirt from her hands. She dried them and pulled her phone from her pocket.

**Laura- New Message**  
**30m ago**  
**Can’t go in my room. Come quick.**

Danny rushed to Laura’s dorm. _Why didn’t she just get Perry?_ She bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time until she was on Laura’s floor. She looked down the hall to see her sitting on the floor outside the door to Room 307.

“Laura,” Danny said. Laura looked up from her lap. “Have you been out here the whole time?”

“Yeah. I can’t go in,” Laura replied quietly.

“We didn’t lock it when we left.” Danny turned the knob, and the door swung open. “You’ve been sitting out here for nothing.” She turned to leave.

“No. I can’t go in there,” Laura said. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I need somewhere to stay.”

“You could talk to Perry. I’m sure she would let you stay with her.”

“I already asked,” Laura said as she stood up. “She told me _maybe Betty will trade you beds._ ” Danny stepped back to Laura.

“It’s not just the bed though, is it?” Laura shook her head.

“No,” Laura said. “I can’t stay in there.” Laura looked in the room. Danny followed her gaze into the room. She sighed.

“You can come back to the Summer Society House with me,” Danny resigned. Laura looked away from the room.

“Are you sure? I mean your sisters won’t mind?”

“It’ll be fine. How about you go get your pajamas and a change of clothes then we’ll head out?” Danny said as she gestured to the room.

“I can’t even go in there. Can you?” Laura said, looking pleadingly at Danny. Danny stepped into the room. “Just get something from the wardrobe.” Danny opened the wardrobe and began to pull some clothes out.

“So where’s your roommate?” Danny asked as she walked back into the hall and closed the door to the room behind her. She gave the clothes to Laura.

“I’m not sure. She left after she opened the soy milk and never came back.” Danny put an arm around Laura’s shoulder. Laura leaned into her.

“Let’s get you to bed.” They walked across the campus to the Summer Society House. Danny opened the door and ushered Laura in. “Ok, so my room is the second door on the right at the top of the stairs. Make yourself at home.” Danny opened the closet under the stairs and pulled out a blanket and pillow as Laura started up the stairs. “I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.” Laura stopped.

“No, I can’t take your bed,” Laura started. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” Laura turned to walk back down to Danny. “I don’t want to be a bother.” Danny began walking up the stairs and pushed Laura up them.

“You are taking my bed,” Danny replied.

“But—”

“If you sleep on the couch I will sleep on the floor.” She opened the door to her room. “Now, good night, Laura.” She saw the sun peeking over the horizon. “Or good morning rather.” Laura looked out the window.

“Oh my god. What time is it?” Laura said, her eyes widened.

“Like seven I guess,” Danny said. Laura huffed and sat on the bed.

“I have class in three hours. I can’t sleep now!”

“I’ll set my alarm and make sure you get up,” Danny said. Laura flopped onto the bed. “Don’t worry, just get some rest.” Danny shut the door behind her. _Sleep well_. She sat outside of the room for until she was sure that Laura would be asleep. She walked back down the stairs and put everything back in the closet. _It’s going to be a long day_ , she thought as she left the house.

***

It was 12:30 before Danny returned to house. She walked to her room and quietly opened the door. She smiled as she watched Laura’s steady breathing. She walked into the room, shut the door, and crouched down by Laura’s face. “Hey, Laura,” she whispered as she stretched her pinky out to touch under Laura’s nose. Laura groaned and snuggled under the covers more. “Laura.”

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled as she turned over. Danny laughed a little.

“Come on. It’s time to get up.”

“No,” Laura said with a yawn.

“Laura, it’s after noon,” Danny said. Laura sat up, still dressed in her clothes from the day before.

“What?! You were supposed to wake me up for my class!” Laura exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. “What time is it?”

“Somewhere around twelve thirty.”

“Ok, I can still make it to my one o’clock lecture if I hurry.” Laura walked past Danny and headed for the door. Danny caught her wrist. “Danny, what are you doing? I’m going to be late.”

“No you won’t. I talked to all of your professors,” Danny said, letting go of Laura. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. 

“What?”

“I told them that you wouldn’t be in class today. That you had a family emergency last night and didn’t make it back until early this morning.” Danny sat on the bed. “I told them that you spent a lot of time crying and that you just couldn’t make it to class. They were all really understanding.”

“Why would you do that?” Laura asked as she sat beside her.

“Well, it’s the last day of classes, and I figured that you needed sleep worse than you needed to hear your professors’ end-of-the-semester speeches,” Danny said, shrugging. “Besides your dad will be here soon to pick you up from break.”

“Right. My dad. Break,” Laura sighed. “Thanks.” Laura sat up against Danny’s headboard. “That means I need to go pack up my room.” She drew her knees to her chest. “And my dad will want to check out my room too.”

“Actually after I talked to your professors I went over to your dorm and explained everything to Perry.” Danny stood and turned away from Laura, but she could still feel her eyes. “We packed up your things. Kirsch and LaFontaine are going to help me carry the boxes over tonight.” She walked over to the window. “And Perry called your dad.”

“She what?” 

“She called your dad and told him that they had found some sort of mold in the dorm so the students had been moved to other housing on campus while that was being taken care of,” Danny said. She felt Laura beside her. She felt a small hand on her back. “I hope that was okay.”

“Of course. I.. I don’t know how to thank you,” Laura stammered. “You have been totally awesome lately.” Danny faced Laura and ran a hand over Laura’s hair. “Not just with this but everything. We both know I deserved to fail that class.” Danny shook her head.

“No, you deserved a college that didn’t have a Dean who was trying to kill you and your friends.”

“You are unbelievable,” Laura said, smiling at the ground. She looked back at Danny. “Did Perry happen to say when my dad might be here?”

“Tomorrow around two or so,” Danny replied. “Would you like to get something to eat? Or I could fix us something here?” Laura looked out the window.

“Maybe we can just stay in.” Laura sighed. “I don’t really feel like going out.” Danny chuckled.

“Yet you were going to try to go to class,” Danny said. She looked at Laura’s reflection in the glass. “Have you been sleeping?”

“Well, you let me sleep in this morning.”

“Laura, you know that’s now what I meant.”

“Not a lot since the battle.” Laura’s eyes closed but flew back open. “All I can see is that light, burning at the backs of my eyelids. I see her.” Her voice caught. “I see her jumping into it.” She shook her head. “All I see is that light.” Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

“Why don’t you get some more rest and I’ll wake you up after I get lunch ready?” Danny said. Laura nodded.

“Okay,” she replied. “Don’t let me sleep too long this time.” Danny nodded with a smile.

“I promise I won’t.” Danny watched as Laura lay down on the bed. “Sleep tight.” She walked out and shut the door. “ _Sleep tight_ ,” Danny groaned, hitting her head on the doorframe. “I’m such a dork.”

***

“Uh, Danny,” Elsie said, opening the door to Danny’s room. “Laura’s at the front door with all of her stuff.” Danny looked up from her desk.

“What?” Danny said.

“She said you told her she could stay here or something.” Elsie looked back out in the hall. “Do you want me to just tell her to scram?” Danny stood up.

“No. No, send her in, and make sure all of her stuff gets inside.”

“But she’s not a part of the Summer Society,” Elsie said. “She’s not a female athlete.” Danny glared at her.

“And if it wasn’t for her you wouldn’t be either,” Danny said harshly. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry. But send her in. I’ll get this straightened out, ok?” Elsie stormed out of the room and closed the door behind her. Danny rubbed a hand over her face. There was a soft knock at the door. “Yeah, come in.”

“Elsie told me you wanted to see me,” Laura said, pushing the door open. Danny motioned her in.

“Yeah, um take a seat.” She pointed to the desk chair. Laura sat and spun around once. “Laura, what are you doing here?” Danny asked as she watched the chair come to a stop. Laura looked at her, horrified.

“Oh my gosh. I should have asked you if I could stay here a little longer, but I guess I just assumed it’d be okay since you let me before break,” Laura started. “I know it’s been a few weeks, but I still can’t go back there. And they don’t have a room transfer available.” Laura stood and rushed out of the room.

“Laura, wait.” Danny took off and caught up to her before she reached the stairs. “You can stay here. I have no problem sleeping on the couch until the housing people get something worked out.” There was a huff from the bottom of the stairs. They looked at the front door to see Elsie staring up at them and dropping Laura’s suitcases to the ground before she walked out of sight.

“No. I couldn’t stay now. She obviously doesn’t want me here.” Laura started down the stairs. “And I’m sure the rest of your sisters would prefer if they never saw me again.” Laura picked up a suitcase, but Danny grabbed it from her.

“You are staying here until you can get a new room. Don’t worry about what Elsie or any of the other sisters think of you. If they have a problem they will answer to me,” Danny said.

“If you say so, but I insist that this time I sleep on the couch,” Laura said. “I saw you all contorted on that thing last time. I’d fit much easier.”

“We went through this last time. You get the bed. I get the couch.”

“But—”

“Now.” She handed the suitcase back. “I believe you can find your way to my room.” Danny pushed Laura toward the stairs. “I’ll bring the rest of your stuff right up.” Laura turned back around.

“But, Danny, I—”

“No buts unless it is yours getting up those stairs,” Danny said, trying to turn Laura back up the stairs.

“Danny,” she sighed.

“What is it, Laura?” Danny said, defeated.

“Thank you,” Laura replied. She gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek before she hurried up the stairs. Danny put a hand to the spot where Laura’s lips had been.


End file.
